Kindergarten Sucks
by Bella Cullen-Luckier Than You
Summary: This is a Twi kid story. Bella's a genius in a 6 year old's body. Watch the story of a poor kid's adventures through Kindergarten! Kid BXE


A Twilight version where everyone is human and in Kindergarten. Sweet! Bella is a child prodigy so she won't act her age most of the time. *^_^

Disclaimer: NOOOW TILL FOREEEVVERRRR, TWILIGHT SHALT NOT BE MIIIIINNNEEE~!  
BPOV

"MOOOOOMMY! I don't want to have to put up with incompetent fools who don't understand and appreciate the value of money!" I complained. Hello, I'm Bella Swan and yes, I'm in Kindergarten. I am extremely intelligent and also dirt-poor.

"Honey, you have to. Harvard won't take a 5 year old in. I'm sorry." That's my mother, Renee Swan. My father is dead. He was shot in the head, leaving us undefended and poor. I don't hate him. He tried to keep the family okay. Happy. But he's not here. And I wear rags. And am malnourished. But I am happy. Mom is all I need.

But I apparently "need" an education. And we are walking to school. Hooray.

"Harvard is missing out on a lot. Idiots." I was upset. My shot to show the world I was smart and powerful. Shattered into smithereens. I then realized we were at the hideous school.

"Bye-bye Mommy. I will see you later." I kissed my mother goodbye and walked into school with my head held high.

"Ma'am, I need directions to a classroom that can use an extra person, preferably a gifted class, please. Kindergarten." I told the lady. She squeaked with surprise. She uttered one word.

"Wow." Then she was screaming for the principle to come and check me out.

"MA'AM! I AM NOT A SHOWCASE! Now, IS THERE A CLASSROOM OR NOT?" 

"Sorry," she whispered, too stunned by my audacity. She had the courtesy to apologize at least. She led me proudly to a classroom. Everyone was loud.

"Mrs. Cullen! I have a new student for you. She's like a prodigy!" The strange lady gushed. I saw a very beautiful lady with a kind face look at me and gasp.

"Poor girl," she murmured. I nodded sadly, hearing her easily.

"My father was shot in the line of duty. My mother and I are very poor and I am severely malnourished. May I please have some crackers?" I asked politely. She nodded, shocked. I seemed to do that a lot. I was led into a colorful room. Everyone was quiet as they watched me. I saw pictures of pianos, and my hands twitched, as I ached to play for the first time. Mrs. Cullen handed me some Saltines.

"I'm Mrs. Esme. You will sit with my children and Mikey Newton. Children, raise your hands." A group of children raised there left hands.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality, Esme. You children must be very well behaved if raised by you. I am excited to socialize with children my age." With that, I hugged her gratefully and walked to the table. I sat down. I was attacked with questions from a Black haired pixie and a Blonde spikey-haired boy.

"What's your name?"

"Where are you from?"

"Do you want to be friends?

"I think you're pretty."

"I'm Alice Cullen!"

"I'm Mikey Newton!"

"Do you like shopping?" Before Michael could ask another question, I quickly answered all the statements.

"Bella Swan, here, yes, thank you, Charmed, Hi, and what's shopping?" The class gasped.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SHOPPING IS?" Alice shrieked. I shook my head. She looked like she was about to faint. I leaning in, and about to check on her when I heard a voice speak. Her words ripped at my eardrums.

"Are you stupid? Or so poor that you don't know what shopping is?" she sneered. My anger flared and I walked up to a blonde girl who was sooo gonna be a bitch when she grew up. I looked her right in her violet eyes. Then I exploded.

"How about you shut your _stupid nasally voice_ and keep to your self. You know how bad peoples' lives are? They live on the streets _dieing_ while people like you prance around like snobby brats who don't _care_! You make me _sick. _I am_ poor, _I get my clothes from_ trash cans _and I_ sew and staple them together_! I don't have money! I live under a big bridge! I don't have a dad! He got shot in the head! We were forced into bankruptcy when I was _3! 3 friggin years old!_ I have no food! I have my mom and that's it! So watch what you say because you don't know the value of a penny! You live your life protected and sheltered. Imagine how much money your parents spend on you at Christmas! Your birthday! I don't _HAVE_ Christmas! I don't _HAVE _a birthday party! My toys are pieces of wood that I bent and tied together! My life is so much _worse_ than yours! I don't _HAVE_ a TV! I don't _HAVE_ Barbie dolls or stuffed animals! I have _NOTHING_! Get over yourself and grow up for once!" I screamed in her face. I was panting and red in the face. Everyone stared at me for my outburst. I knew what they were thinking. New girl is mean. She throws fits. The blonde child started sniffling. Tears started to stream down her face.

"I-I'm so-orry," she whispered. My face softened, and I relaxed. I embraced her and sat her back down. I looked at Esme.

"I am terribly sorry for my out-burst Mrs. Cullen. I am sensitive to that subject of poverty and intelligence. Forgive me." She nodded. I smiled.

"So, what's your name?" I asked. Blondie looked at me and smiled.

"Rosalie. But you can call me Rose." I grinned a toothy grin.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl." She seemed to brighten up at the compliment.

"Friends?" she asked. I nodded. This would be a weird friendship.

During school, the class introduced themselves. One I found interesting was Esme's youngest son, Edward. He already hated me. Who crushed his dreams? I blew his attitude off and ignored him. I read Romeo and Juliet while the class learned their ABC's. I did long division while everyone learned their numbers. But, I became ecstatic when I found out we were going to finger-paint. I had never done it before, and I always longed for it.

When we were allowed to, I grabbed an array of colors and a few paint brushes and sat down, excited. Placing my solid white canvas down in front of me, I dipped my fingers in the cold paint carefully, as to get only my tips coated. I closed my eyes, and followed my mind as I painted the most beautiful meadow I had found one day. It was my home. Each wildflower would be respected and detailed. A few minutes later, I heard a few gasps, and I opened my eyes and smiled at what I saw. It was a good try, but not quite it. I grabbed the thin brush and started painting detailed flowers.

After I had made my meadow, I painted myself, dancing in my meadow. Then I added Rosalie, Alice, my mom, and my dad. We were dancing together. I paid extra attention to Rose, Ali, Mum, and Dad. I painted a plain, boring, Jane as me. Brown hair, brown hair, and pale skin. Normal. Boring. Me.

"Who's that?" Alice asked, pointing at me. "Umm, me." I said, confused. Everyone looked at me with shock, even Edward. This confused me.

"No, you're prettier. She is plain compared to the others. Who are they?" Mikey asked. I smiled.

"Alice, Rosalie, Mum, and Dad. People who are importa-!" I cut myself off. I quickly painted in a russet skinned boy with a black ponytail and a caramel haired lady with the kindest face.

"Alice, Rosalie, Mum, Dad, Mrs. Esme, and Jake. The most important people to me. Now till forever." Esme came over then and saw her in the circle and her eyes became teary. She bent down and hugged me. "Thank you," she whispered in my ear. I simply hugged her. Putting my signature at the bottom, I left it to dry. Alice had recovered from me telling her it was me in the picture.

"YOU ARE A VERY PRETTY GIRL! CHANGE YOURSELF NOW!" she yelled into my ear. I winced.

"Ali, I'm not pretty. I am me. Boring, plain old Bella." Bad move. I got chewed off for the next 10 minutes. By Alice AND Rosalie. Goodie! I felt like I was never going to hear the end of it.

I was surprised when Edward spoke to me.

"Where did you find that meadow?" he asked. His voice was that of honey and velvet, and it was beautiful. But, I remembered his question, and answered with sarcasm.

"Le gasp! He's not a mute! Well, if you must know, I see that meadow everyday in daydreams. I found it while wandering for a new home." His eyes widened.

"Don't look for it. Ever." He said it with authority, like it was a command. Ooooooh, no! I was not a slave. So I rubbed it in.

"I don't have to look for it. I sleep there during the summer. Mom, of course, doesn't know that. But, she sleeps in a hollowed tree. So she's fine. That's my summer home. Deal with it." Edward glared at me. I sensed a challenge and glared back. He finally backed down with a sigh. I smirked, and he stuck his tongue out. Pfffft, boys!

YUP That's mah chapter! I like it! Do YOU? Press the smallish button! NOWETH~!


End file.
